Je Taim'e
by butet enomoto
Summary: Seorang Draco Malfoy jatuh cinta kepada si nona sok tahu. Tapi sebagai seorang Malfoy, keluarganya menentangnya habis-habisan   gak bisa bikin summary and ini masih coba-coba XD


Harry Potter

Disclaimer: Semua tokoh milknya tanteku, J. K. Rowing

#plakk

**PAIR: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger**

**(DRAMIONE)**

**Rated: K+**

**Warning! OOC, Typo, dan semua miss yang lain**

Yeiyyy,this is my first fanfic

_#jingkrak-jingkrak saking senengnya_

Gak nyangka akhirnya aku bisa bikin sebuah fanfic. Padahal biasanya aku cepet banget bosen untuk nulis satu cerita, tapi akhirnya aku bisa... thanks all... :D

**Summary:**** Draco dan Hermione saling mecintai satu****sama lain,** **namun Draco yang keturunan Malfoy sudah jelas ditentang habis-habisan oleh keluarganya. Tapi Draco kekeuh pada pendiriannya, pada cinta sejatinya. Draco bahkan dikurung di kamarnya seminggu penuh, sampai akhirnya datanglah saingannya menolongnya.**

**(gak bisa bikin summary, please read and review yahh... )**

**Enjoy **

**And**

**Happy Reading...^^**

Chapter: 1

**Je Taim'e**

Aku bingung dengan perasaan yang mengganjal di dalam hatiku, aku tahu aku salah, di mana derajatmu sebagai keturunan Malfoy? Hah, draco bodoh! Tak sepantasnya kau mencintai perempuan hina seperti Granger! Tapi, kata hatiku berkata lain, aku mencintai perempuan jalang itu. Aku menerima dia apa adanya dan aku mencintainya bukan memandang fisiknya melainkan karena semua kekurangan yang si Granger bodoh itu miliki.

"Aaarrgghh...!" seruku memecah keheningan yang selama ini menghantui kamarku.

Walau teriakanku sudah bisa dikatakan tingkat tinggi bisa memecahkan 10.000 gelas kaca dalam waktu sedetik namun tetap saja kamarku sepi, tak ada suara apapun kecuali tarikan nafasku.

Jenuh,ya itulah yang sedan kurasakan. Aku kembali mengingat awal perjumpaanku dengan nona sok tahu segalanya itu.

_Flash back:_

Aku terlambat masuk ke kelas biology, apalagi yang mengajar adalah si sprout bodoh itu. Aku mempercepat langkah kakiku di tengah hujan deras yang sedang mengguyur sekolahku, Hogwarts. Seseorang menabrakku keras, aku pun mengaduh perlahan dan semua buku yang aku bawa jatuh ke tanah dan basah karena hujan. Aku telah siap untuk menyemburkan kata-kata pedasku pada orang yang telah menabrakku.

"Kau! Berani-beraninya menabrak seorang Malfoy!"aku berteriak penuh amarah.

Dan, apa kalian tahu apa reaksi orang yang telah menabrakku itu? Dia hanya tersenyum sinis mengejek, lalu pergi tanpa ada satu patah kata pun yang terucap dari bibirnya.

"Hei kau, dasar perempuan tak tahu malu" aku masih terus memaki-maki perempuan itu walaupun aku tahu dia pasti tak medengar makianku di tengah hujan deras.

Aku tak akan pernah melupakan sosok perempuan berambut warna coklat yang semrawut. Kalau aku bertemu dengannya lagi aku tak akan segan-segan memberinya pelajaran.

_End Flash..._

Ya itulah awal perjumpaanku dengannya, aku membencinya. Tapi,setelah aku mengerti sosok aslinya, aku mencintainya. Dan kini aku merasa benar-benar tersiksa karena aku tak berjumpa lagi dengannya.

"Draco.."Suara lembut memanggil namaku.

"Yeah mum, ada apa?" tanyaku malas.

"Kau kenapa son? Kau tampak tak sehat, apa perlu Mum panggilkan dokter?"

"Tak perlu, i'm fine, it's okay. Aku tahu, aku dikurung di dalam kamar seminggu penuh diberi waktu untuk berpikir tentang masa depanku. Mum, aku mencintai Hermione Granger dan dia juga mencintaiku. Aku tidak mencintai Astoria, please mum aku hanya mau bersama Hermione. Apa Mum tak mau melihatku bahagia?"

Ia tampak berpikir sejenak, aku tahu mum ingin melihatku bahagia dengan pilihanku sendiri, tapi dad tidak. Dad hanya memikirkan usahanya, ia hanya berpikir bagaimana cara supaya usahnya dapt berjalan lancar, termasuk menjual putra tunggalnya.

"Son, kau tahu mum tidak dapat berbuat apa pun. Please honey, untuk kali ini kau bisa menuruti keinginan ayahmu ini."

"Tidak Mum, untuk kali ini aku tidak dapat menuruti keinginan dad. Terserah jika dad tidak mau menganggapku sebagai putranya. Terserah jika aku hidup miskin dan terlantar. Yang terpenting, aku bisa terus bersama Hermione." Ucapku tegas.

"No...! tidak bisa draco! Apa menurutmu kau bisa bahagia jika hidup dengan cinta?"

"Memang hidup tidak bisa hanya dengan cinta, banyak kebutuhan yang harus dipenuhi. But, aku dan Hermione percaya bahwa kami dapat membangun keluarga kecil bahagia. Tak harus mewah, yang penting kami bahagia."

"Cukup Draco! Hentikan segala tingkahmu yang kekanakan ini.. kau harus tinggal di dalam kamar ini lebih lama lagi Son."

Lalu ia pergi meninggalkan aku sendiri di dalam kamarku. Aku masih tetap dalam pendirianku, aku tak bergeming. Namun otakku sedang mencari beribu cara utuk keluar dari kamar ini. Sayup-sayup kudengar suara motor mendekat. 'siapa yang datang malam-malam begini ke Malfoy Manor?'

Aku masih mendengarkan suara langkah-langkah perlahan mendekati kamarku. Aku melongok dari jendela kamarku, dan aku mendapati Harry Potter berdiri tak jauh dari kamarku. Aku heran dan terkejut mengapa si Potter busuk itu mendatangi Malfoy Manor.

"Hey Draco, cepat kemasi barangmu, aku akan membantumu keluar dari tempat ini."

"Untuk apa Potter? Bukankah kau senang bila aku berada di sini, sehingga kau bisa mendekati Hermone, hah Potter?"

"Itu hal pertama yang aku lakukan Draco setelah kepergianmu seminggu yng lalu. Tapi, Hermione tetap saja murung. Aku tak mau melihatnya begitu, maka kuputuskan untuk membawamu kepadanya. Come on Draco, kita tak punya banyak waktu lagi."

"Bagimana caramu mengeluarkanku dari tempat ini Pottry?"

"Itu hal mudah bagiku Draco Malfoy yang terhormat."

Lalu dalam sekejap, ia dapat membuka jendela kamarku yang dikunci rapat, bahkan digembok oleh berbagai macam gembok.

"See, it's easy you know."

"Yeah Potter..."

Gila! Dengan gampangnya si Potter itu membukanya, padahal sudah beratus-ratus kali aku mencoba membukanya, namun hasilnya nihil. Akh, yang terpenting aku bisa keluar dari tempat ini dan bisa bertemu HERMIONE.

TO BE CONTINUED

TBC

Gimana? Gimana? Aneh ya? Kependekan?

Fanfic ini mending dilanjutin atau berenti aja?

Untuk itu, aku butuh review kalian... review pleaseee...

#sujud-sujud biar pada nge-review

Hehehe... thank's benjet mba bro... n,n


End file.
